Doug Savant
Douglas Peter Savant dit Doug Savant est un acteur américain, né le 21 juin 1964 à Burbank en Californie (aux États-Unis). Biographie Il est issu d'une famille de cinq enfants et compte des ancêtres français. « À douze ans, je savais faire mon déjeuner tout seul et je m'occupais même du linge ! » En 1984, il débute comme figurant dans le film Swing Shift. Il a divorcé en 1997 de la femme qu'il avait épousée quand il avait dix-neuf ans et avec qui il avait eu deux filles, Arianna Joséphine, née le 17 janvier 1992 et Madeline Marie, née le 20 juillet 1993. Il est marié depuis 1998 à sa partenaire de Melrose Place, Laura Leighton (qui jouait la peste rousse Sydney Andrews) avec laquelle il a un fils, Jack Douglas, né le 10 octobre 2000 et une fille, Lucy Jane, née le 9 juin 2005. Il s'est fait connaître du grand public en interprétant le rôle d'un jeune homme homosexuel, Matt Fielding, dans Melrose Place. Mais c'est grâce au personnage de Tom Scavo, le mari de Lynette Scavo, dans la série à succès Desperate Housewives que sa carrière commence. Filmographie *1984 : Swing Shift *1985 : Cagney & Lacey - Saison 4, épisode 21 : Dwayne Patterson *1985 : Teen Wolf : Brad *1985 : Secret Admirer *1986 : Hôtel - Saison 3, épisode 12 : Elliot Jessup *1986 : Alfred Hitchcock Presents - Road Hog : Joey Medwick *1986 : Trick or Treat : Tim Hainey *1986 - 1987 : Côte ouest (Knots Landing) - Saison 8, épisode 1, 2, 4, 12, 14, 15 et 16 : le jeune Mack Mackenzie *1987 : Drôle de vie - Saison 8, épisode 16 : Dwayne *1987 : Stingray - Saison 2, épisode 10 : Commandant Thomas O'Conner *1987 : The Hanoi Hilton : Ashby *1988 : Dans la chaleur de la nuit - Saison 1, épisodes 1 et 2 : Scott LaPierre *1988 : Masquerade : Mike McGill *1989 : Un intrus dans la ville (Paint It Black) : Éric Hinsley *1990 : Red Surf : Attila *1990 : China Beach - Saison 3, épisode 17 : Richard *1990 : The Knife and Gun Club : Dr. Barrow (téléfilm) *1990 : La Loi est la loi (Jake and the Fatman) - Saison 4, épisode 1 *1990 : Aftermath: A Test of Love : Jeff (téléfilm) *1992 : Columbo - À chacun son heure : Détective Dennis Mulrooney *1992 - 1997 : Melrose Place - Saisons 1 à 6 (145 épisodes) : Matthew Fielding Jr. *1992 : Shaking the Tree : Michael *1992 : Bonnie & Clyde: The True Story : Député Shérif Ted Hinton (téléfilm) *1993 : Maniac Cop 3 : Dr. Peter Myerson *1995 : Au-delà du viol : Richard Mark Ellard (téléfilm) *1995 : L'Homme à la Rolls (Burke's Law) - Saison 2, épisode 1 *1996 : Phase terminale (Terminal) : Dr. Sean O'Grady (téléfilm) *1998 : La croisière s'amuse, nouvelle vague (The Love Boat: The Next Wave) - Saison 1, épisode 1 : Josh Walters *1998 : Godzilla : Sergent O'Neal *1998 : Au-delà du réel, l'aventure continue - Saison 4, épisode 2 : Kel-54 *1998 : Profiler - Saison 3, épisode 12 : Toby Watson *1999 : Le visage de la vengeance (A Face to Kill for) : Virgil (feuilleton télévisé) *1999 : Garde rapprochée (First Daughter) : Grant Coleman (téléfilm) *2000 : Dropping Out : le docteur *2000 : Harsh Realm - Saison 1, épisode 4 *2000 : La Première Cible (First Target) : Grant Coleman (téléfilm) *2001 : That's Life : le cousin de J.T. - Saison 1, épisode 16 *2001 : Washington Police (The District) - Saison 2, épisode 5 : Jeffrey Riverton *2001 : Associées pour la loi (Family Law) - Saison 3, épisode 6 : Harold Raines *2001 : The One : policier *2002 : La Plus haute cible (First Shot) : Grant Coleman (téléfilm) *2002 : Firefly - Saison 1, épisode 2 : Capitaine Harken *2002 : JAG - Saison 8, épisode 4 *2002 : According to Jim - Saison 2, épisode 7 : Rick *2004 : Faultline : Professeur Anthony McAllister (téléfilm) *2004 : New York Police Blues - Saison 11, épisode 12 : Jason Foster *2004 : Le Protecteur - Saison 3, épisode 11 : Éric Kane *2004 : 24 heures chrono - Saison 3, épisodes 15 à 18 : Craig Phillips, le directeur de l'hôtel Chandler Plaza *2004 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales - Saison 1, épisode 22 : Larry Clannon *2004 : Secousses sous les tropiques (TV) *2004 - 2012 : Desperate Housewives - Saisons 1 à 8 : Tom Scavo *2004 : Nip/Tuck - Saison 2, épisode 5 : Joel Gideon *2004 : Les Experts - Saison 5, épisode 5 : Paul Brady *2006 : All You've Got : Sam McDonald *2007 : Transformers : Policier *2008 : La couleur de l'amour Peter Marcheson *2009 : Grey's Anatomy - Saison 5, épisode 9 : Patient *2012 : Hot in Cleveland - Saison 3, épisode 7 : Homme du bar